ATLA Cast in The REAL WORLD
by UNDER-CITY WALLS
Summary: When the cast of Avatar the Last Airbender ends up in our world, what craziness ensues? Ch.2: The group discovers the wonder of televisison. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO PEOPLE!!!

It's me again, with another A:TLA story, this one is called The Cast of Avatar Meets Our World, and it's about, well, what the cast would do or think if they ended up here in our world. So here's the first chapter, the ZUTARA (eww) rant and Aang leatns a new language.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! You're not going to believe the topic of this Avatar thread I found on the internet!" Sokka screamed to his companions. As he did, Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Iroh, and Azula came cascading down the stairs.

"Thread?" Katara asked confusedly.

"Internet?" Zuko asked, equally as confused.

"A thread is like a conversation with writing and the internet is a big spider-web that connects people's houses together." Aang said matter-of-factly. Everyone else began staring at him befuddledly.

"How did you know that?" Iroh asked.

"Some mysterious voice told it to me and…it…was…kinda creepy…so what did you find Sokka?' Aang asked.

"Well, the topic of this conversation, or argument, is Kataang vs. Zutara."

"???"

"???"

"???"

"???"

"???"

"???"

"???"

"???"

"???"

"Kataang uhh…a Katara Aang romance and Zutara is a Zuko Katara romance."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?????????????????????????????" came up a chorus from everyone else, except Azula, who began rolling over on the floor laughing insanely.

"Zuzu… WAHAHA… and… WAHAHA…Katara? WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Azula laughed.

"AZULA! I do NOT find this funny at all! I'm going to find whoever it was that created Zutara and kill them!" Zuko spat at her.

"I think that that would be you, emo boy. Here watch this." Toph said and flipped on Book 1 Chapter 9: The Waterbending Scroll.

"Emo?" Zuko.

"Emo…LOL." Aang said, talking in this wonderful new language he had discovered on the internet.

_THE CLIP_

"I'll save you from the pirates." Zuko said, grabbing her hands. Katara gasped.

_FAST FORWARD_

"I have something you want…" Zuko said, spreading the necklace across her neck.

"My mother's necklace!" she exclaimed.

_END CLIP_

"I BLAME YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Katara shouted at him.

"But I just wanted the Avatar." Zuko whispered.

"WTF up wit U creapin around wit ma b, you Ma Fuh." Aang said angrily.

"And what's all that supposed to mean?" Zuko asked angrily, gritting his teeth and getting up in Aang's face.

"Yo b get the outta ma grill." Aang said.

"What is he saying?" Toph asked Sokka, who just shrugged.

"I'm still trying to figure out the logic with this ZUTARA and what Zuko was thinking when he kidnapped me."

"He was off da hizzy." Aang said.

"Would you PLEASE stop talking like that, it's really starting to confuse me." Iroh said.

"Oh, fine." He said. "So, what exactly are they saying in this argument?"

"Well, they're saying that one of the sides is better than the other and showing pictures and giving reasons why one's going to happen and the other isn't and it's actually kind of funny. Here look!"

"I'm not sure that I want to…" Katara said.

"Of course she doesn't!" Aang exclaimed. "She knows that ZUTARA doesn't stand a chance and that I'm the only one the wants to be with." Aang said.

"Huh?" Katara was confused.

"Why would she want to be with a stupid, skinny, non-muscular, naïve, and immature boy like you?" Zuko asked, taunting him.

"Well, why would she want to be with a self centered, emo, whiny, worth-less, stuck-up prince like you?" Aang came back.

Then, they began to argue senselessly while Katara stood over them with a little smile on her face.

"Boys, boys, boys," she began, "there's plenty of me to go around."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that," Azula said.

"Why not?" Katara asked.

"Because it says here that you have been romantically paired up with every boy in the franchise." She said.

"WHAT?" Katara shouted. "Who's on charge of Avatar?"

"It says here two guys named Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko."

"Well then, I'm going to go have a little violent talk about my pairings with them." Katara said,

"Allow us to help," Sokka and Aang said, Aang pulling away from Zuko.

So the big questions are:

-Will Katara get her pairings problem solved?

-How many of Bryan's bones did Sokka break?

-How long will Michael be in therapy?

-Why was Aang talking in that strange language?

-Who is Cartman's father?

Well, thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Peoples!!!!!! I am so sorry about the no update thing, but between school and the whole 'all computers shall hate thee' ancient vex I stumbled upon, I have had trouble updating. I mean, the whole procrastination thing I got going on may have had something to do with it but, meh, whatever. Anywho, I finally managed to get myself to update using the 20,000 electrical volt therapy I tried. Whoo! That stuff works. Anyway, I have made this chapter about the Mysterious Voice Person, who shows up in all my stories, and a film dude who have locked up Aang, Azula, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Iroh in private rooms to see what kind of stuff they'd watch on TV. Man, the craziness that ensues!

NOTE: THE STUPIDITY THAT FOLLOWS THIS NOTE OF STUPIDITY IS SO STUPID YOU MAY NEVER BE ABLE TO RECOVER, THOUGH IT HAS BEEN KNOWN TO BE A TEMPORARY SYMPTOM RELIEVER OF AVATAR WITHDRAWL SYNDROME, OR MAKE IT WORSE, I DUNNO.

"Okay, so here we are broadcasting to you live from the Avatar Character Containment Center, or ACCC. We have locked you're favorite TV Show characters in small rooms to see what they will watch on TV." said the Mysterious Voice Person. "First, Iroh."

Then, the Mysterious Voice Person opened the door and saw Iroh sitting in front of the screen, cross legged watching channel zero, which does not exist. Thus, the screen is blue and a loud **_BEEP_** can be heard. The Mysterious Voice Person steped up and looks at Iroh's face, and he saw that Iroh's pupils are really wide and drool is hanging from his mouth.

"Okay, we're just gonna step out and leave the old geezer to his uhh, television." The Mysterious Voice Person said as he and his companion left. Suddenly, Iroh snapped out of his trance and yelled:

"OLD GEEZER?!?!?!?!?"

"After the experience with Iroh, I'm afraid of what will happen next, but , eh, the show must go on. On to…Katara. God, I'm so afraid." The Mysterious Voice Person said. You know what, I'm getting tired of typing that, so, for all intensive purposes, we'll call the Mysterious Voice Person 'MVP'. On with the story!

Nonetheless, MVP opened the door and saw Katara watching one of those cruddy and predictable soap operas where every character, girl and boy, gets pregnant every other episode. She was bawling her eyes out.

"Rodric, No!!! She doesn't love you like I do! Come out of that box and stay with me! I will give you the love you deserve and bear your children with honor!" Katara shouted. Then, she started licking the Rodric on the screen and rolling her breasts around on the screen wile hugging it.

MVP just slammed the door. "No amount of therapy will ever make this moment okay."

Next up was Toph. When MVP opened the door, he screamed and startled backwards. Toph was standing in the doorway, eyes wide and positively fuming.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?" she screamed.

"All I wanted you to do is watch…oh yeah, sorry."

"I"LL SAY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"NO! PLEASE! MERCY!" MVP shouted as he ran away. After several minutes, he could no longer hear Toph's screams of fury and he was no longer being pelted by rocks, so he figured he was okay

"Okay, next up is Zuko. God help me." MVP said just before he opened the door and saw Zuko watching … Baywatch. What's worse, he kept watching and rewatching David Hasselhoff running up the beash in that classic slo-mo. MVP had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. "Queer!" he yelled before he slammed the door and started running away.

Zuko came out a few minutes later, his whole face redder than his scar.

"Hey, hothead." Toph called. "I think we both share some common enemies." She smiled evilly

"Next up, Azula. **This** should be good." MVP said.

He opened the door slowly. To his horror, he saw Azula watching a certain, well, channel that I can't describe vividly because I would have to make this an M fic. Her clothes were off and she was laying on the bed, umm, "pleasing" herself, moaning loudly. MVP watched dumbfounded, but reaching down his own pants nonetheless. The camera guy was snapping away with his digital camera **and** recording at the same time.

"You're gonna share those pictures, right?" MVP asked.

"Dude, anytime."

After about 30 minutes, they moved on to Sokka's room. They neglected to realize, however, that Azula had seen their reflections in a mirror as they left.

"Sokka, what're watching?" MVP asked to no one in particular as he opened the door.

Sokka was watching Harry Potter, nothing to unusual, right? Not yet, at least.

"Who goes there?" Sokka boomed, spinning around suddenly.

"Just us." MVP said.

"YOU! You are the one who tapped us here and told Aang about the spider-web," Sokka said a mock ghost voice. "Feel my WRATH! Aveda Kedavra!" Sokka said, making fake zapping sounds.

"Pff, this guys a joke. He couldn't hurt a fly. Hey watch this. Nerd boy! You're, uhh, in my room, yeah, that's right! My room. Ooh! And last night, I banged your sister." MVP lied, smiling smugly.

"What did you say?" Sokka asked, suddenly freezing.

"What didn't ya understand, the part about you being in my room or the part about me plowin' your dad's daughter?" MVP chuckled.

Then, in all his anger, Sokka suddenly grew to be twelve feet and have eighteen tentacles.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" MVP screamed. As he began to run awy, out popped Toph. "NOOOOO!" He screamed. He ran a different way, only to run into Azula. "EEEEEEEEEEH!" he screeched. He went yet another way and saw Zuko blocking his path. "ONLY TWO MORE WAYS!!! UHHH HUH HUH!!!" he cried. He went one way and ran into Katara. "MOMMY! Wait, why are you here?" he asked.

"You're camera man was taking pictures! I saw the flashes!" Katara shouted loudly.

"How do you know what pictures are?" MVP stuttered.

"I have no idea!" She shouted just as loudly as before. Then she jumped, but narrowly missed

Having only one more escape route, he ran that direction, only to get blocked by Iroh. "MERCY!!!"

As for what happened with im next, use your imaginations

Still, what ever happened to Aang?

"Sooooooo… you have to master firebending, defeat a crazed monarch, end a hundred year war, and win over a girl who's two years older than you who wants to sleep with a cheesey soap opera character in twenty episodes?" the camera man asked Aang.

"Pretty much," Aang responded monotonously.

"Ohh, LONG PAUSE want some booze?"

"Sure."

Ah, well. I guess we may never know.

Next episode, Aang gets drunk and has a little… sexual episode. Up soon…I hope!

So… what'd ya think, huh? Review and tell me, please! The more reviews, the more motivated I'll be to update faster.

**UNDER CITY WALLS**


End file.
